The Little Merman
by white pedal
Summary: A genderbent version of of a classic story. Aaron, a young merboy, dreams of being on land and meet humans. His desire grows when he meets and falls in love with a human princess named Erica. The sea warlock, Ulysses, uses Aaron's dreams to his advantage as he plans revenge against his mother, queen Trittania. Based off of MissyAlissy's Disney's genderbent series on Deviantart.
1. The Princess and the queen's Birthday

_**For those who have read this story or are new coming here, hello and as you can see I have made some changes as the grammar was horrible, it's not truly genderbent and I wanted to make this story longer**_. _**And the songs will no longer be here, due to copyright issues and not wanting to get in trouble with Fanfiction I must obey the rules.**_

 _ **I hope you like it:)**_

* * *

The ocean was calm and the air was foggy. The fish were jumping around in the salty waters while the seagulls tried to catch their breakfast that morning.

Then something came their way.

They turned their direction to the gigantic ship that was coming towards them and they scattered away, the Seagulls to the sky and the fish down to the depths of the sea. The ship came through the waters, it had a statue of a woman in the front to guide them through.

Then a young teenaged girl ran to the edge and had a huge smile on her face as she held of to the edge.

"Isn't it wonderful Grimsby!" said a young girl twirling and then looked over the edge of the boat "The smell of fresh sea water and wind in your hair!?" She was taking it all in.

"It's a beautiful day to be in the open ocean!"

She had long, black silky hair and had a red headband in it. She had fair skin that was soft to the touch, her eyes were a dark blue that were twinkling with joy, she wore a white lose puffy shirt, tight black pants and a pair of boots.

Meanwhile lady Grimsby, the girls right hand woman, had her head over the boat. When her head came back up she was green and pale, the older woman was terribly sea sick but tried to answer her.

"Uh..yes,, princess..it is." she went wide eyed and ducked her head over the boat once more. The girl continued to look out at the dock.

The girl was princess Erica. She is an adventurous woman who loves the ocean and is willing to take chances for the sake of discovery. But she can be quite naïve and awkward at times when it comes to social gatherings and meeting people, she felt more at home with the ocean as she always seems more graceful and relaxed around the sea.

Grimsby's stomach finally settled down and she went over to the young princess as she fixes her bun. Lady Grimsby was an elderly woman who wore a black dress and was fixing the wrinkles in it, she wore red lipstick and has long lashes.

"Erica my dear," Grimsby starts as she wiped his mouth with her napkin, then he puts it back in her dress pocket,"You know what today is do you?" Erica looks up at Grimsby with a sigh and smile.

"My birthday Grimsby, I know, you and everyone else told me that this morning." Grimsby puts her hands on the young girls shoulder.

"And you know what that means my dear?"

"...Yes, I know."

Erica knew where the conversation was going. The time has come for Erica as her birthday marks a very important requirement for her as now she is the age of sixteen, as a princess when she reaches her sixteenth birthday, it is custom that she now must get married. Erica was kind of dreading on this day because people will be telling her that she should marry one of the snootiest noble men in the kingdom or a prince from a another country.

Erica didn't want that, while she knows as a princess it's her duty to find a husband and produce an heir to the throne, she didn't just want to marry just any randm man. She wanted someone unique and who will be special to her.

She twirled her hair with her finger. This was supposed to be her special day, but the stress that everyone will be putting on her about the whole marriage thing makes it difficult for her to try to enjoy her birthday.

"But Grimsby? Don't you think we're rushing things? I mean I just turned sixteen today."

Grimsby giggled, "Oh nonsense, my dear! Now that you're sixteen it's time tie the knot. You won't be young forever and the clock is ticking!"

A sailor laughed, "Yes, it won't be like you'll have many children in time like like queen Tritannia you know!"

Erica perked up and blinked, "Queen Tritannia?" she asked.

Another sailor nodded as he was sorting the caught fish, "Why ruler of the mer people my dear, she is said to be beautiful yet deadly when you trifle with her."

Lady Grimsby glared, "Now don't you be telling the princess such fairytales! Everyone knows mermaids don't exist!"

The other sailors were smirking and one of them remarked, "Maybe if the princess is lucky a merman will catch her eye! I heard the merman are handsome as the mermaids are beautiful!"

Erica would blush while Grimsby would scowl, "That is quite enough of that!"

"Ahhh!" Shouts a sailor as a fish wiggled out of hs grasp, "lose fish!lose fish!" the fish was flopping around the dock and the sailors and crew members were chasing it. As some tried to catch it, the fish kept slipping from their hands and they ended up dog piling each other.

Grimsby was horrified while the princess giggled and when the fish flopped in front of her it froze in fear. She had a gentle smile on her lips and picked up the fish carefully.

"You want to go back home huh little guy?" The fish looked at her funny. She walked over to the edge, the sailors panicked as they knew what she was about to do, as the ran to her, she smiled at the fish, "Take care now, and be careful next time," when she let the fish go it was too late for the sailors and the fish was now falling back down into the deep dark waters.

The fish looked up and sighed in relief, he looks up and remembers Erica.

"Thank you." the fish said, and it swam away.

* * *

The ocean floors were clean and clear and under control. Creatures from the sea were swimming towards something that was glowing in the near distance, as they got closer it got brighter. It wasn't long until those creatures came to their destination.

The great kingdom of Atlantica.

It was a special day for the people of Atlantica as today was very important.

A female crab was going through her music notes for tonight. The crab was named Scarlett and she was already panicking as she seems to be disorganized for the event tonight.

Queen Tritannia's fiftieth birthday.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed with a Jamacian accent, "this is a disaster! I don't know where is where and which is which! Some composer I am!"

"Scarlett!" called out a female voice, Scarlett turned quickly and saw her majesty herself, queen Tritannia. Despite her old age she had a hourglass figure and was a very beautiful mer-woman. Her tail was a light aqua blue that was shinning a bit, she wore a white shell corset with blue frills on the bottom, she had white hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a dark piercing blue, they looked stern but they had a softness in them to put someone at ease.

"Ah your majesty! How can I help you!?" Scarlett exclaims as she quickly organizes her songs for tonight's birthday concert.

"Oh nothing, just checking the preparations for..."

the queen looks at her with a sly smile, "My birthday party, I know many people had wished me a happy birthday so no need for surprises. So how are the preparations Scarlett?"

"Oh everything is going great you excellency! And just wait until you see what your sons and I have made you!"

Tritannia nods and smiled,"I look forward to it Scarlett, I cannot wait to see what my boys did for me." Scarlett gave the queen a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes, you will love it!" as Scarlett walked away she muttered something under her breath,"...If only HE showed every once in a while for practice we might have more time to reherse."

"What was that?" Tritannia asked.

Scarlett grinned, "Nothing!" Scarlett scurried away muttering.

What Scarlett was talking about was the queen's seventh and youngest son. The most rebellious and adventerous of her children and the source of Scarlett's headache's.

Arron.

When queen Tritannia left the room, Scarlett threw a vase at the wall and let out a yell. Tritannia heard the crash and rolled her eyes, "Oh Scarlett, you haven't changed a bit."

* * *

A boy peeked from behind a rock. His eyes wide in excitement with a large grinon his face as he saw something in the distance.

The boy was sixteen years old. He had fair tanned skin, he was build in his upper body with two gold bracelets on each wrist and wore a purple shell necklace around his neck, and on the bottom half he had a light green tail. He had blue eyes that were filled with wonder and adventure and he had long red hair that was mushroom cut that covered his ears and jaw line with a fringe going right.

"Aaron! Slow down I'm getting tired!' called a female voice from behind, the boy looked behind him with an annoyed expression and waved his arm to hurry the person up.

"Flounder! Come on!" he called out, then a little fish who was yellow with blue stripes with a pink flower in her hair came into the scene. She was huffing as he caught up to him. He looked at the distance and they saw a giant sunken ship.

And Aaron was determined to go in it.

Flounder, on the other hand was nervous.

"Let's go!" Arron said as he swam. Flounder let out a sigh and she followed.

Aaron and Flounder were swimming inside the ship. They were creeping in carefully as the ship was pretty old, any sudden movements could cause the ship to collapse.

Aaron was looking around while Flaunder was nervous as she looked back and forth to make sure nothing was coming their way.

Flaunder begin to mumble to herself to relax as she swam.

"Okay, so this ship is creepy big deal. I can handle it. I mean it's just a ship so there's no scary monster in here and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flaunder screamed as she saw a skull in front of her. She knocked over the shelves and swam as fast as she could. Aaron looked back to see what was going on

"AARON!" Flaunder plowed onto her best friend and knocked him on the ground. He saw a scared fish in his arms. Aaron became worried as he knew Flounder was terrified of places like this.

"Flaunder, are you alright?" Aaron asked softly, Flaunder was still shaking in fear.

"Uh, yeah sure, I..I'm okay" Flaunder says quietly, Aaron suddenly shushes her. Aaron starts swimming up in the hole on the top floor, Flaunder followed.

As Aaron and Flaunder went up they found a lot more items. Aaron looked around and something caught his eye and went wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Aaron said as he saw something bright and shiny on a little statue. It was a gold chain like bracelet with a pattern of hearts on them. Aaron swam to it as fast as he could and grabbed the charm bracelet.

"Flaunder have you seen anything so beautiful in your entire life!?" Aaron exclaims, Flaunder came to her in excitement.

"Cool!" Aaron puts the bracelet on and looks at it, then she raised his eyebrow,

"A bit to girly for me? Hey Flaunder do you want it?" Flaunder looks at Aaron with a blank expression.

"Uh Aaron" Flaunder waves her fins around, Aaron laughs as he remembered that Flaunder is a fish.

"Oh sorry." Arron chuckled.

"Why don't you give it to your mother for her birthday? I'm sure she'll like it."

That made Aaron go pale and he exclaimed,"Are you crazy! My mother would kill me! That's an object humans made and she hates humans! Heck, I'm not supposed to be anywhere near things that involve humans!"

Flaunder gave a little "oh" with her eyes wide a bit.

Aaron is his mothers favorite child out of his brothers. He always wanted his mom to be happy and does what ever he can to make things easy for her. But there are times where he would leave when queen Tritannia would lose her temper when someone breaks the law in Atlantica.

That example of treason was already being committed by Aaron as he is breaking a rule that would have him in big trouble if his mother found out where he was sneaking off to. And that was collecting human item's and the very image of his mother lifting her Triton scared Arron stiff.

"Why does your mother hate humans anyways Aaron?"Flounder asked, Aaron stopped for a second and froze. He looks down and had a sudden sad expression on his face, he slowly turns to Flaunder.

"Well..it's a long story, but lets just say that when I was little...humans..took something very precious from my mother and it effected her badly...well all of us actually."

Flaunder was still confused,"Really? What did they take away from her?"

"...Well.." Aaron didn't finish as he felt something go behind him. Flaunder sensed that too.

"What was that?" Flaunder asked, Aaron looked around too and carefully crept through. Flounder did the same as well, then Aaron found another object, it had three spikes on it and it had a long medal stick on the bottom. Aaron eased up a bit and took it.

"I wonder what this is?" he asked himself. When he looked up he went frozen in fear and gasped, there was a giant shark behind Flaunder and it was showing its teeth. Flounder saw his face and asked.

"Aaron whats wrong?" Aaron made hand signals to tell Flaunder to stop with fear in his eyes, Flaunder did and Aaron started talking on the side of his mouth quietly.

"Flaunder, what ever you do, do. Not. Move." Aaron said, but Flaunder got scared and she slowly looked behind her and was startled when she saw the shark.

"Flaunder don't scream!" Aaron unfroze and quietly panicked Flaunder to stop, but the shark opened his mouth and charged at the fish.

"DIE! DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Flaunder yells as the shark came in and started to attack them. The beast chomped his teeth while Flaunder and Aaron swam as fast as they could. Soon Flaunder was heading for the small window and she got stuck, she wiggled in hopes to escape, then Aaron came to her aid and was pushing her out as quickly as possible.

"Flaunder you REALLY need to lay off the seaweed! It's not doing much for your waist line!" Aaron grunted as he was pushing Flaunder out. Aaron and Flaunder heard the roar of the shark and it was coming at them.

"Ah! Aaron hurry!" Flaunder exclaimed, Aaron began to push harder.

Finally she popped out and Aaron went through the window. The shark crashed through the boat and Flaunder screamed again, it was chasing them and Aaron had to think fast.

He saw a hoop at the bottom and got an idea, he grabs Flaunder and swims fast towards it.

"Aaron! What are you doing!?" Flaunder exclaims, Aaron looks at Flaunder with a confident smile.

"Trust me! I have an idea!" The shark spots them and begins to chase them. It was coming closer and as its sharp teeth reached Aaron's fin, Aaron went through the hoop but when the shark did however.

It got stuck.

Aaron and Flaunder looked back at the now stuck shark. Aaron checked and saw that the shark cannot get out, he swam away while Flaunder went into its face.

"You big bully!" she exclaimed and she raspberry the shark, only to have its jaw snap at her. Flaunder retaliated and swam quickly with Aaron, who was laughing at her now.

"Flaunder you are such a guppy!" only to have Flaunder exclaim.

"I am not!" Aaron and Flaunder kept swimming until another shiny object. Curious, Aaron swam down and found it.

It was a shiny little pink pearl in a seashell, and right next to it was a silver chain. He picked up both objects and an idea came to him.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 everyone:) so I was inspired to write this story by seeing the gender bend pictures of Ariel (Arron) by Missyalissy on deviantart. I suggest you guys check it out the pictures are wonderful! Chapter 2 will be up soon.**_


	2. Part of That World

_**Last time Aaron was about to go into the sunken ship. And if you guys saw the movie you'll know what happens. But beware for twists:)**_

 _ **Also for the song in this chapter, if it's written like**_ _this_ _ **that's Aaron singing. The song they are preforming is "Somebody to love" There will be some lyrics but now the whole song.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Scarlett was nervous. Aaron wasn't back yet and the show was about to start! And she was scared that not only will Aaron's absence will make her the laughing stalk of the kingdom she was scared of the queen's reaction will be when she see's that her son did not make it for her birthday. She will be angry and heartbroken.

The curtain rose and she panicked. But she kept his composure in front of the audience, he walked over to the stand and straightened his shell out. She looked at the crowd and looked up at the balcony the queen was sitting on with tension, she looked suspicious at Scarlett at her nervousness, Scarlett gulped.

Then the queen's sons appeared on the stage. All six of them, that scared Scarlett and turned her shell white. Where was Aaron!? But she couldn't stall now, she must preform in honor of the queen.

So she turned her pages of her music book, looking for the song. Then she tapped his stick on the stand and the boys began to sing as Scarlett led her stick.

Scarlett was still scared about the outcome, but still led and the boys continued to sing the chorus. The boys sang as their mother looked at them proudly and smiled.

Then there was a low "love". Scarlett braced herself for the worst. The piano began to play.

Then there was a sudden male voice in the background that made Scarlett's head whip up. The music began to play and what came from the shadows of his older brothers was none other than Aaron himself. He started to sing.

 _"Each morning I get up I die a little! Can barely stand on my feet!"_

His brothers backed him up singing as he and the others danced " **Doing to me!?"** They exclaimed

 _"I spend all my years in believing you! But I just can't get no relief Looooorrrrrd!"_

Aaron held the last note long as his brothers did the same. Scarlett's jaw dropped but brought it back up. He made it! The queen won't make a crab cake out of her after all!

"Yes Aaron sing man! Sing!" Scarlett exclaimed and Aaron clapped and began to sing again. Aaron clapped his hands and spun around while brothers clapped their hands too but went side to side. He started singing again. Aaron gets down on his tail and made prayer pose as he reached the next lyrics.

Meanwhile queen Tritannia was smiling brightly and had looked like she was about to cry. Her youngest song had the most beautiful voice in all of Atlantica and she was so proud to have a son with such a golden voice.

Aaron starts dancing and puts in more soul that made the audience gasp, even his own mother. That also caused the mermaids to swoon over him, not only was he the best singer he was also the most handsome merman in Atlantica.

Aaron spun around and began to twirl his fingers horizontally on both sides of his head. The stage was silent and it went dark. Scarlett rolled up his sleeves and led once more.

Aaron stopped singing and he was encouraging the crowd to join in,"Come on put your hands and flippers in the air now ladies and gentlemen!" Aaron said to them, then he began to sing once more.

 _"Oohhhhh, oh oh oooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Aaron croon.

"Ah! I'm searching high and low!" Aaron said in a sing song tone, "I'm searching HIGH and low!" He said highly and lowly.

"There somebody out there who needs to find me! Somebody! Anybody! Find me! I wanna love somebody! I'm suffering over here!"

Scarlett had a large grin on her face while Tritannia was at the edge of her seat as she saw her little boy. Aaron put his hands on his chest.

Aaron said that not long, then he opened his arms in the air and sang out his heart, " _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"_

Tritannia had tears of happiness rolling down her face. Aaron looked serene and looked at the audience. Flaunder, who was backstage, was practically enchanted by Aarons voice. His brothers sang low again and Aaron started again.

His brothers continued to sing. The girls went insane for him while his mother continued smiling.

 _"Can anybody, find me find me? Somebooddyyyyy?"_

Aaron took a deep breath and finished. The crowd went wild and clapped and cheered, while his mother stood up and clapped herself and shouting.

"That's my boy! That's my boy!" Aaron was then crowded by his brother, giving their baby brother a hug and congratulating him.

"Way to go bro!" said one of them. The curtain went down and Sebastian fainted and landed on a group of instruments.

"Well done my sons!" exclaimed a voice, queen Tritannia came to the stage. Aaron went wide eyed and was happy to see his mother.

"Mom!" Aaron went over to her and gave her a hug, then he pulled away. "How did you like the song?"

Tritannia just smiled, "I absolutely adored it my son! Your voice could even make the angels themselves cry", then his mother gave him a smirk ,"And not to mention you made all the maidens in the kingdom swoon all over you, I have a feeling if you keep up your charm the next celebration will be your wedding."

"Mom stop!" Aaron said playfully, then he remembered something important. "Oh I almost forgot!" Aaron pulled something from behind. He pulled out the clam and his mother was surprised, he put it in her delicate hands.

"Open it." Aaron says, queen Tritannia did as her son asked, she opened it gently and gasped at what was in it.

The pearl that Aaron found was inside, but now the the silver chain he made it into a necklace for his mother. She looks up at him in disbelief.

"Aaron? Where did you find this?" Aaron didn't answer, but instead he took the pearl necklace out and puts it around his mothers neck. Aaron smiles at his mother.

"..Happy birthday mother." Tritannia didn't say anything but hugged her son. It lasted for a few moments until a guard came to view.

"Your majesty! We have a problem! One of the mermen in the city has committed treason!" Tritannia looks at the guard.

"What crime is it?" she asked, The guard looked at her with uneasiness.

"...He brought a human item into Atlantica." That made Tritannia go wide eyed, the her expression turned angry. Tritannia broke her hug from her son.

"Bring him to the palace at once!" She left her sons embrace, that made Aaron sad.

"Mom wait!" Tritannia looks back at her son.

"I'm sorry Aaron" she apologizes "I have important business to attend to, maybe another time alright" before Aaron could say anything to his mother she disappeared. Aaron sighed in defeat, he knew that once his mother made up her mind there was no changing it.

"Aaron!" exclaimed a voice, Aaron looked around and then he saw Scarlett with a angry look on her face.

"Where have ya been boy!? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" Aaron was startled, but then began to apologize.

"Oh, sorry Scarlett, but hey I made it on time didn't I?" Aaron said with a smile, Scarlett still looked unimpressed.

"...Don't scare me like dat again man!" Scarlett said. Aaron looked at his mother who was still leaving, she looked furious and would hate to be the person she was about to scold and punish. Scarlett noticed that look on his face, it softens a bit and she goes on the boys shoulder.

"Your mother is the queen Aaron, she cannot control the things that take her away from her family."

Aaron looks at Sebastian and then turns away with his arms crossed with a look of sadness.

" I know she's the queen Scarlett and that she has responsibilities...but..." Aaron looks back at her. She looked like she was still seeing red.

"Boy she looks pretty steamed huh?" he asked Scarlett, the crab looks at Tritannia and whistles.

"I'll tell you this now Aaron, I hate to be the guy who your mother is about to face. If there is one law she cannot stand people breaking is having human items."

Aaron was nervous by Scarlett's words, then he just looks at his mother as she keeps fading away.

* * *

In the dark corners of the ocean everything was horrifying. Volcanoes were everywhere and in the deep depths there were creatures waiting to for helpless prey to come by and devour it.

In the distance there was a mountain that looked like a gigantic skull. Fumes were coming from the multiple chimneys, and inside there was a individual that was watching Aaron in his crystal ball.

"Oh, poor prince Aaron," said a dark male voice, "You got back in time for your mothers birthday celebration and she just left you there alone? Ha!" he said in disgust, "and for something as petty as having a human object? Please!"

The figure was a octopus like creature, he had purple skin and was hiding in the shadows. He reached into a bowl of guppies to eat.

"Tritannia was always like this, always losing her temper at the smallest things. Even in my days in the palace." A scared guppy met his mouth and he devoured him.

"And now look at me," he said dramatically, revealing himself from the shadows. He had purple skin, a strong buky built and white hair that stood up on top, "because of her so called rules I'm wasting into complete nothingness."he hung himself from his bed, then he growled.

"Banished for one little mistake and practically starving!" he clutched her hands, "While she is loved by her people and gets to have a life of luxury!" he jumped out and landed on the ground.

The Octopus man, goes by the name Ulysses. Many years ago he used to be a warlock for the king and queen of Atlantica, that is until he tried to take over and was banished forever.

"Well Tritannia, two can play this game." he whips her head to look at two female eel creatures.

"FLORA! JEENA!" The two eels bunked their heads into each other and looked at their owner as they blinked with their long eye lashes.

"I want you two to keep a close eye on that handsome little son of hers." he had a evil grin and was putting her fingers together as well as his tentacles.

"He may be the key to Tritannia's undoing."

* * *

Aaron quietly hid in his mothers throne room behind the plants. He watched with concern as he saw the guards drag in the prisoner towards his mother, who was sitting on her throne with her Tritant In her hand and Scarlett was on the arm rest on her throne. Flaunder swam up to him.

"Hey Aar.." Aaron covered Flaunder's mouth and gently shushed her, the Flaunder whispered.

"Whats happening?" she asked, Aaron just looked at the scene, his mother had a dark and angry look on her face. The guards dropped a middle aged mermaid to the ground, his gray hair covering his brown eyes that showed fear as he saw the queen.

"Oh, your highness, you look lovely this evening. Turning fifty didn't take away your beauty one bit!" the man said desperately to the queen in hopes to appease her to avoid her wrath.

Her Tritant slammed to the ground and made the floor shake, and made him shake.

"Silence!" Tritannia exclaimed angrily, "Do you have any idea of what you just done!? This is treason!"

The merman winced a bit as she angrily said those words. Even Aaron gasped a bit while Flaunder hid behind the red headed boy.

"What item did he have with him?" The queen asked her guard man, he brought over an object covered with a cloth. He takes it off to reveal it, the queen was in pure horror.

A human made sword that had a blood stain on the blade.

Aaron went wide eyed in horror as well as he saw the sword that was obviously used in battle. Flaunder paled a bit as she saw the weapon.

"This man has been using this human object to threaten the citizens at the market place during your sons performance. The fish said he would kill them if they didn't give him their corals."

Tritannia looked at the sword. She studied it for a while, and looked at the blood stain on the human made sword. Something ended up popping into her head.

Black ripped flag with a skull in front.

Tritannia snapped out of it and she was furious and horrified.

"How could you do such a thing!?" Tritannia demanded, the merman was terrified by the queens reaction.

Aaron gasped as he saw his mothers panicked expression that was mixed with rage, Flaunder shook in terror and gasped. As she looked back at the sword and saw the blood as it sheered in the light, she fainted. Aaron saw Flaunder passing out and caught her, he took a piece of leaf from the plant they were hiding behind and began to fan her.

"Your majesty! Wait I uh...can explain!" The pointed end of the Tritant was facing him now, he gulped while queen Tritannia glared at him darkly. Scarlett did the same at the prisoner.

"Not only did you threaten the lives of innocent people in my kingdom," she said darkly, "You dared to bring a weapon of destruction from the human world...a weapon of those barbarians!"

"Come on! Its like a sword you guys have here in this place! Whats the big deal!" the prisoner defends himself. Queen Tritannia's last nerve was struck with that.

"Don't you back sass at me you scum! As long as I rule this kingdom as queen, anyone who who holds possessions that belong to humans will be punished swiftly and severely!" the prisoner tries defending himself again.

"Just listen its a sword!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" The prisoner, the guards, Aaron and Flounder and even Scarlett winced from the queens risen voice of anger.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT ONLY BRINGING THAT ABOMINATION INTO MY KINGDOM AND THREATENING THE LIVES OF MY PEOPLE! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO LIFE IMPRISONMENT!" Tritannia finished, the prisoner was in fear, while Aaron looked at his mother with a sad look.

"Mom" he said silently, Tritannia points to the guards.

"Take him away! I don't want him in my sight!" the guards took the man away as he begged for mercy. Queen Tritannia sat on her throne and pinch the bridge of her nose. Flaunder was horrified by the queen's anger.

"Wow, your mom is really scary when she's mad Aaron...Aaron?" Flaunder saw Aaron sneak away quietly, soon She followed.

Queen Tritannia was still stressed out. Scarlett thought it be best to leave her alone for a while in her state so she can calm down.

* * *

Scarlett was walking through the ocean floor. She was steamed about the criminal who upset her queen. If there was anything Scarlett hated in her life was people offending queen Tritannia.

"The nerve of that man!" Scarlett said angrily, "Bringing a sword into the city and threatening people! And a human sword for that matter to!" Scarlett picks up a stick and imitates the criminal"

"I'm a dumb merman who is threatening you with a sword that came from the human world!" She sees a dark shadow over himself. She looks up and see's two familiar figures.

"Aaron? Flaunder?" Scarlett says to herself, she see's them swimming towards somewhere. So being naturally curious she followed.

It was a while as she swam after them. It was until the teen and fish stopped in front of a boulder. Aaron opened it as no one else was around, Flaunder slipped in first then Aaron. Scarlett saw this and swam quickly as the boulder was closing on her. She managed to get through but was stuck in the crack, she was struggling to get out. She ended up popping out and crashed threw the sand, she dusted herself off and went wide eyed at what she saw.

Inside was a long hovel with a dozen shelves. And to Scarlett's horror they were human items, she looks all the way down until she saw Aaron stroking the silver object with three points on it.

While the young boy had a sad face.

"Aaron are you okay?" Flaunder asked him, Aaron continued looking at the item.

"I have seen mom like this many times," Aaron says quietly "..but this time its worse..I've never seen my mother this furious before, well not since that day..." Aaron turns his head to look at Flaunder, while Scarlett hid behind a rock and listened.

"Flaunder..remember you asked me why my mother hated humans and that I told you that they took something she loved away?"

Flaunder nodded."Yeah?"

"Do you know what they took from her...and from me and my brothers?"

"Who?"

"...My father..." Flaunder was shocked while Scarlett gasped a bit, then she put her head down with a sadness.

"Your father?" Flauder said. Aaron sat up and looked at him.

"I was six years old when it happened. Me, my brothers and my parents were on the surface at the rocks the other mermaids would gather to play their music, sing and have a good time, on that day my dad gave my mom a music box as a gift. They were so in love Flaunder, and back then mom always had a smile on her face and laugh, but then.." Flaunder anticipated for Aaron to answer. Scarlett knew where this was heading since she was also there on that terrible day.

"Humans," Aaron said, Flaunder was flabergasted, "There were these humans who called themselves 'pirates', they came through our path on a giant, wood build ship, I think that's what its called. It was coming our way and our dad was getting us all out of there before they spotted us and capture us. Then he got stuck between a rock, my mother tried to swim as fast as she could to save him...but then the ship crashed into the rocks...and before we knew it..it was too late." Scarlett sighed and shook her head while Flaunder looked sad and looked like she was about to cry.

"Aaron I'm so sorry." Flaunder said sympathetically, while Scarlett looked at Aaron with sadness.

"Ever since that day my mother hated humans, because of those pirates they killed Atlantica's king, my father...and my mothers husband. She made a vow that if a human were to come near Atlantica, she will finish them off and if any mer folk had anything that came from the human world or associated with humans will be put in prison immediately...those humans broke my mothers heart, and she still carries that grief about father's death to this day, and she will never forgive those monsters, not even me".

Flaunder frowned."...No wonder she hates humans, because they killed the person she loved."

Aaron swam up and got something from the shelves of his collection. There was something in his hand, Flaunder saw this and so did Scarlett.

Aaron opened a tiny little box and music began to play.

"Do you know why I collect these human items?" Flaunder shook his head.

"Because despite the fact that those humans killed my father, I know that not all humans are evil. These are the good things that humans created to help their world." Aaron looks at Flaunder with a serious expression.

"The sword that man had was an example of the horrible things that heartless humans like the ones who killed my father create in the nme of greed and power. But these things like the music box from the human world, with this beautiful melody playing... it always reminds me that we mermaids and humans can live together in peace, and I hope that someday my mom will see that and let go of her pain." Sebastian was flabbergasted, Aaron spoke again.

"But it's not just that reason why I collect them Flaunder." Flaunder looks at Aaron again as well as Scarlett.

"Why Aaron?"

"...Because I want to become human."

Scarlett gasped in horror while Flounder as floored, "What!? Aaron are you serious!?"

Aaron nodded and stokes the music box gently, "I am, I want to be where the people are, and I want to see them dancing, walking around those...what were they? Oh feet!"

Scarlett was shaking and took a bag and breathes into it.

Aaron continued, "Besides flipping your fins won't you far, with legs they are perfect jumping, dancing and strolling down the streets. And you get to be in the sun and just lay in the sand...with no care in the world, "Aaron lays down with a content look, "..If only my mother can see the amazing things humans make...and be happy again."

Flounder looks at Aaron, "But what about you becoming human...what will she think of that?"

Aaron would freeze, then he would head to the stone and lay there, "I don't know..I wish I can tell her...but, she'll never understand...I can talk to you but...not to her. But still."

Aaron and Flounder look up into the skylight. Fluander was filled with wonder while Aaron had a dazed look on his face. He made it his goal that someday that he would become a human and explore the lands. Meet the humans and show his mother that they are not all barbarians.

Aaron said confidently with a smile.

"I will be on land someday, I just know it!"

* * *

 _ **Aww...well now we know why his mother hates humans, then again (spoiler alert) in the third movie we saw the kings wife get killed by humans so that explains why he freaked out. It wouldn't be the Little Merman with the classic song:) Don't forget to review:)**_


	3. Part of Her World

_**We know why Queen Tritannia hated humans because they killed her beloved husband. The strain on Tritannia and Aaron's relationship is that Aaron is willing to give humans a chance while his mother despises all humans. He also wants to one day walk on land to explore new worlds.**_

* * *

Scarlett felt herself stumbling as she tried to walk. Suddenly her four legs tripped.

A loud crash came from behind them. Along with a thump, smash and boom sound. Flaunder ended up hiding inside the amour helmet and Aaron was startled as he saw a certain crab have a pearl necklace on her, a pipe in his mouth and was bouncing a bit on a bagpipe.

"Scarlett!" Aaron exclaimed, Flaunder looked through the darkness of the helmet to see the crab.

Scarlett spat out the pipe and was trying to get everything off of him. She began to angrily scold Aaron.

"Aaron man! How could you oh- what is all of this!?" Aaron was fumbling his fingers a bit trying to give a reason.

"It's uh, it's my...collection?" Aaron said nervously, Scrarlett eased up and held up a tiny screw with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I see your collection," Scarlett said laughed a bit, then he went into full rage,"IF YOUR MOTHER FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE-" Scarlett yells but the Flaunder swam up to her in panic.

"You're not going o tell her majesty will you!?" Flaunder begged, Aaron came and begged Scarlett to.

"Please Scarlett mom she'll never understand!" Aaron said, Scarlett looked at Aaron with panic.

"Are you kidding me!? If she finds out you have this stuff! It's straight up execution you go man! Regardless if you are her son or not!"

"I know Scarlett, but not all humans are evil! The things I collect are the good things they created!" Scarlett was still in shock but continued.

"Aaron! It's because of them you lost your father! Your mother lost her husband and Atlantica lost their king!" Scarlett rubbed his face and sighed, "Aaron, I know how ya feel when you lost him child, your father and I were best friends, we were-" Aaron was distracted by the darkness that fell over his skylight. He was curious about what just went by, because it was way to big to be a whale.

"What was that?" Aaron asked, while Scarlett kept talking Aaron began to swam up. He went threw the skylight and was swimming to the object. Scarlett realized this and called out to him.

"Aaron! AARON!" Scarlett called out, Aaron continued swimming up, he slowly came out of the water. He moved his wet hair from his face and was in utter disbelief, there was another ship but this time it was on the surface of the water. And there was these explosives in the sky that were a different color each time, Aaron smiled big and laughed, Scarlett looked at it with wide eyes.

"Aaron, maybe we get out of here while we- Aaron! Get back here!" Aaron was swimming towards the giant boat. It wasn't until he finally reached it.

He wanted to get a better look so he climbed up a bit to a window, there he saw sailors dancing, laughing and having a good time. Aaron smiled big, then a female sheep dog came running and barked happily. Suddenly she caught the scent of sea water and flowers.

The dog began to investigate and sniffed everywhere. Soon it headed to the opening at the bottom where Aaron was hiding the dog continued sniffing when she got close to Aaron, sensing his good nature, the dog gave him an affectionate lick on his cheek until she was called.

"Maxine! Come along girl!" Lady Grimsby called out to the dog.

Aaron wiped his cheek and continued looking out at the humans. Then an older woman in a black dress came out and clapped to everyone.

"Everybody!" lady Grimsby calls out, everybody stops and looks at him, Aaron did the same. Grimsby straighten her dress and smiled.

"I will like to introduce the guest of honor, for today Is her special day as she turns sixteen!" Aaron got curious and looked forward but did not anyone see him. He couldn't believe it! Humans! Real life humans and he was witnessing these creatures on these two tails. He smiled and he continued to listen to the older human.

"I would like to present to you! Princess Erica!" Out from the door stepped Erica. She was wearing a puffy dress that was white on top with a red vest while the bottom was completely blue. Her black hair was down and it had a red bow at the back, she was smiling at the crew as they took off their hats in respect.

Aaron went wide eyed and his heart stopped. He gasped as he saw her. Aaron couldn't breathe, the second she came into his view he felt that everything was silent. As he continued to look at the girl he suddenly felt a smile as he saw her smile as well.

"Aaron!" Scarlett exclaimed as he was climbing up beside him, "What are you doing!?" Scarlett looked at Aaron and saw him completely lost in his mind. His eyes were dreamy while he put his head on his hand. Scarlett waved her claw in front of Aaron.

"What's wrong with you!?" Scarlett exclaimed, Aaron shook his head and looked at Scarlett.

"Oh sorry!" Scarlett had her claws crossed, but Aaron smiled again and looked at Erica. Scarlett looks at what Aaron was looking at.

"What is that?" Scarlett points at Erica, Aaron once again was dazed and stared at her in awe.

"The most beautiful human in existence..." Aaron let out a dreamy sigh and once again put his head on his hand. Scarlett's jaw dropped when she realized what was happening to Aaron.

"Oh no." Scarlett's voice cracked.

"Thank you all for coming, everyone. I'm very happy you all wish me a happy birthday." Erica says to the crew, Aaron sits up as he heard her voice.

"Her voice," Aaron says in surprise, "...It's even more beautiful...I bet it would sound more amazing if she sings."

"Well my dear," Grimsby starts, "Since this is your sixteenth birthday, I figure that we should give you a gift.." Grimsby leads her to something covered in a white sheet.

"Happy birthday." two men pulled the sheet off to reveal a unappealing white wedding dress. That made Erica raise her eyebrow and frown a bit. Aaron looked at the dress in confusion. Erica goes towards it while Maxine growled at the hideous dress.

"It's uh..It's very lovely Grimsby," Erica touches the frills of the dress, "but why a wedding dress?"

"Well because my dear, sooner or later you will need to find a husband. I just thought you would prepare a bit"

"Husband?" Aaron says, the he realizes what was happening, "Of course, sixteen is the age of marriage."

Erica sighs a bit,"Grimsby, I know you want whats best for me, but don't you think maybe I should be able to find my own husband?"

"Well of course, but it must be as quick as possible." Erica walks around, Aaron moved away as he saw her feet come by.

"But Grimsby, I don't want marry just anybody, I want to marry someone when I feel ready. Not to mention when I fall in love with him. I don't want some stuck up prince, I want someone who's down to earth and himself, someone who is...special."

Aaron looks at her with awe from her words,"Just like you." Aaron says quietly with a soft smile.

Lady Grimsby smiled, "Well that can be any number of men, princess."

"Believe Grimsby I'll find him! It will be like, bam hit me, like lightening." As Erica said that there was sounds of thunder. Erica, Grimsby and the crew look out to the sea. To their horror a storm was heading their way and Maxine barked in warning.

"Everybody get to the boats!" Grimsby demanded, everyone was scattering when the winds were growing stronger. It wasn't until a bolt of lightening hit the ship and it was now on fire, Erica and Grimsby were in shock and tried to get off the ship.

Aaron, who got off the ship, saw this and was in fear for the princess. Scarlett was trying to push him away.

"Aaron! We got to get out of here man!" Scarlett exclaimed in panic, Aaron on the other hand was not leaving.

"No! I can't! I can't leave knowing she's in danger!" Aaron was swimming towards the burning ship. Sebastian got in his way to stop him.

"Aaron no! She's a human! Your mother will-"

"Forget my mothers stupid laws!" Aaron exclaimed, Scarlett was in shock, he points at the ship, "those humans didn't hurt anybody! And I will not let her die because of mom's hatred towards humans, and I don't care what she says, and if you don't like it, then too bad!" Aaron swims around Scarlett, who was now flabbergasted.

Erica, Maxine and Grimsby were heading for the boats the other sailors were on, but suddenly a piece of the ship fell and caused Grimsby and Erica to separate. Grimsby fell to the boat and the rope ended up breaking. He and crew fell into the water, while poor Erica was still on the burning ship.

Grimsby was in terror.

"ERICA!" The old woman shouted, Maxine barked and Erica was looking in all directions of the ship. Then she saw the gasoline in the other room, she knew that was a bad sign. So in quick thinking she did what had to do.

She jumped off the ship, and it exploded.

The crew and Grimsby were shock, Aaron saw the ship explode in horror and went to find the princess. As the Merman looked he heard heavy breathing behind him. He looked behind and was wide eyed as he saw Erica on a barrel holding on for dear life.

But she passed out and fell in the water. Aaron wasted no time and dived into the water, he swam down as Erica went deeper, he finally grabbed her and brought her up to the surface, he held her close as he saw the ship sink.

* * *

Aaron laid beside Erica on the beach he found to bring her to safety. Aaron grew worried when she hadn't waked up, he did not want to think of anything since he was more concerned that Erica was dead or alive. His blue eyes were filled with worry and sorrow and stroke the princesses cheek.

"Please," he said quietly to her, "don't die." he laid his hand on her face. Erica continued to remain un-concious.

"You are so beautiful...Erica, please wake up. You have so much to live for...so young..free spirited..you just turned sixteen, my age, you can't go yet." he chuckled, "Wow, I just realized something...you have the same birthday as my mother. Amazing..", then she was breathing. Aaron's eyes went bright and smiled big.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, he put his arm around her as he still held her face,"It's alright..you're safe now."

Aaron had never felt this way before. Holding her close to him made his chest feel tight, his heart raced just by looking at her and to be this close to her, he never this good in his life.

He was in love with her. He then remembered he had his bag with him, and then he reached into it and found the gold bracelet with hearts on it. He gently lifts her wrist and places it around her slender hand, then he places a gentle kiss on her hand and smile.

"Happy birthday, Erica."

He begins to sing to her.

Aaron tilts her head towards him and runs his fingers through her damp, but soft and silky smooth black hair and then he touches her cheek.

"Aaron!" Flaunder calls out, then she spots him, "There you ar-" she stops and is in shock to her best friend holding a human girl close to him, washed up beside him by the waves was Scarlett. He was waking up, only to see Aaron singing to the girl. He saw the Mer-boy holding the human girl close to him as he look at her with loving eyes.

 _What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

Scarlett's jaw dropped.

The sun began to rose on the two as he sang the last note. Erica was starting to wake up, she put her hand on top of his as she was hearing Aaron's beautiful voice, Aaron sang once more. Erica was starting to regain her vision and was seeing his face.

 _Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world!_

Aaron heard a barking noise in his direction, he gently put Erica down and left quickly.

Erica was now fully awake as the creature licked her face. She looks up the animal and saw it was a giant sheep dog.

"Maxine?" She said, the giant sheep dog looked.

"Erica!" called Grimsby's voice, Max looked out to the oceans as something went to it and followed it as she barked happily, as if she was saying thank you to something, or someone.

Grimsby's went to the princess's side and helped her up.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Grimsby helped her up and she was wobbling a bit, "You have no idea how high my blood pressure was when I thought of the worst!" Erica shook her head. Then she began to smile.

" A boy..rescued me," she said as she began to walk, with Grimsby behind her, "he held me close, and he was singing," Erica was dazed, "he had the most..beautiful voice..and.." Erica put her hands over her heart.

Erica began to lose her balance, luckily Grimsby caught her.

"Ah Erica my dear, I think you swallowed a bit to much sea water," then Grimsby saw the golden bracelet , "Say, what is that?"

Erica looked at her wrist and was in shock, "Huh?" Erica looked at it for a long time, then she smiled, "..It's so beautiful..."

"Where did you get it?"

"I..I don't know...but maybe...he gave it to me, I even remembered the last thing he said to me before singing...he wished me happy birthday..."

Grimsby laughed, Max was barking at the ocean happily. "Come along Maxine." the dog came along with them.

Aaron watched happily as Erica walked. He was glad that she was alright, but now he can't bare to be apart from her.

He had to be with her.

"We'll just forget the whole thing has ever happen!" Scarlett said to Flaunder,"The sea queen will never know that her youngest son had just saved the life of a human princess and was canoodiling her. You won't tell her, I won't tell her, Aaron won't get the death penalty, I will stay in one piece."

Aaron looked up from the rock, watching Erica leave made him sad. But now that he saved her and realizes his love for the girl, he now has another reason to be on land. His love for the surface world and his love for princess Erica.

And he intends to make it happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, two eel creatures rose up and were spying on him. Their eyes were glowing and what he didn't know was that what they were seeing.

Ulysses saw the whole scene and cackled,"I can't believe it! It's too easy!" Ulysses said, "The mer-boy prince has fallen in love with a human!" he went smug on his next sentence. "and not just any human! A princess!" he laughed, and looks up.

"Oh mommy dearest would love that, this is even better than Romeo and Juilet! Oh this brings back memories" Ulysses had a puppy dog look on his face.

"Queen Tritannia's sweet, handsome little boy, would make a charming addition to my garden...looks like history is about to repeat itself." There were shriveled little creatures looking at Ulysses in fear as he laughed.

* * *

Tritannia was swimming back and forth, she was waiting for some news from her seahorse companion Nigel.

Then the seahorse came to her. She went to him.

"What news do you have?" Tritannia asked, the little seahorse answered.

"The ship was sunk, but unfortunately..the humans survived" Tritannia was shocked and angry.

"What! Those humans should have been killed! The storm I created should have finished them off!"

Nigel was frightened by her reaction. Then she sighed.

"But did the girl on the ship die?" Nigel gulped, and shook a bit.

"...Afraid not...apparently she was rescued...by one of your own kind."

"Do you know who!?" Tritannia exclaimed, Nigel shook his head.

"No, we do not know the Mermans identity."

"...Well when you find out who it is...have him put to death!"

Nigel bowed, "Yes my queen."

* * *

 **Aaron and Erica finally meet, and it was love at first sight:) and it appears Ulysses now has an advantage against the queen since Aaron now has a obvious weakness. And Tritannia created that storm!? And she tried to kill Erica?And what did Ulysses mean by 'history repeating itself?' we shall see in the upcoming chapter.**


	4. In Love

**_I am so glad to be getting back to this story! Everything will be longer and more exciting:)_**

* * *

The next morning Aaron's brothers were getting ready for the day. Two of the brothers were shoving to get in front of the mirror ,they were competing to get a girl they both like and were trying to look good for her, though Aaron's older brother Andrew was calling for him.

"Aaron bro! It's time to get of bed! You've been in it all morning!"

To their surprise, Aaron came out all dazed and humming a tune.

The brothers stared at him, and two of the brothers who were fighting stopped as they saw him. Aaron went to the mirror to fix his mushroom red hair.

"Whats with him?" Asked one of the brothers, they were behind their baby brother as he grabbed a flower and took it with him and he continued humming.

Then he bumped into someone. He saw his mother, who was surprised by her son. Aaron smiled though. He kissed his mom on the cheek and put the flower in her hair.

"Morning mom," Aaron says, the he swims away and was still dazed. Aaron's brothers came to see him.

"Oh he's got it bad, big time." Says his older brother Alexander.

Trittania snaps out of it and looks at her boys,"Oh..what do you mean?" she asks.

Her other son, Amele answered his mothers question,"Isn't it obvious mom!" he says, then looks at his brother with admiration, "Aaron is in love!"

Trittania was shocked and then takes out the flower from her hair and looks at it.

"Aaron...in love?"

* * *

Scarlett was pacing back and forth in panic. She was still worried about the other day when she saw Aaron with the human girl, it made her shell shake as he remembers seeing Aaron holding her close with his eyes filled with love and admiration as he looked at her.

"Okay, maybe it's just a faze?" Scarlett says to himself,"Aaron is a teenaged boy, he doesn't really know what he wants. He wants to be on the surface and seeing a human just made him go a bit bonkers. We just had to keep this from Trittania and wait until he is completely over that human girl!"

A flower petal fell on her head. She looks up in panic."But I am not sure how long it will last!"

 _Nobody does it better, Makes me feel sad for the rest_

Scarlett looks up and to her horror Aaron, who had a flower in his hair and was holding a bouquet a flowers, was singing and swimming.

 _Nobody does it, half as good as you, baby you're the best!_

Aaron swam around, then at the last note he spun up to the air while a group of female fish came to him. Aaron was dancing and sang again. Scarlett was dumbfounded and her jaw dropped again. Aaron stood up again and began to spin again and the fish spin around him curling his hair.

Aaron swam to Scarlett and puts flower petals on her.

Aaron spins around again with the fish forming a circle around him. Everything went silent. Scarlett was wide eyed when he sang again, Aaron started to fall gently to the ground, the fish followed.

Aaron sang again softly and long on the last note and then fell on his back on the sand. He had a serene look on his face and Scarlett couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He sang softly, "Erica..."

The female fish left, and Scarlett felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Aaron sprung up and realized what he had just done, he looks at Scarlett and swam quickly to her.

"Scarlett! Did you know what I just did there!?" Aaron exclaimed.

Scarlett was terrified as she knew the answer to that.

"Me and Erica are meant to be together Scarlett! This is a sign! I haven't sang like this in a long time! When I think of her my world is filled with music! It's fate!" He started laughing did a backflip, then he picked up a pink sea flower and sighed as he laid on a rock and sniffed it.

While Aaron was daydreaming about princess Erica, Scarlett began to panic,"But Aaron! She's a human!"

"So!? Scarlett, I knew when I first laid eyes on her that she was special!" Aaron flipped over and laid on his stomach, "I mean just by seeing her and hearing what she believes, she's smart, fun and..uh." Aaron wasn't so sure what else to say.

"Pretty?" Scarlett added. She wasn't sure why but he did.

"Beautiful! Aaron exclaimed. Aaron begins his rant, "She's the most gorgeous blue eyes I ever seen, she has the softest black hair I ever felt and her smile, and when she speaks it's like a gentle wave in the sea!..." Aaron laid on the rock and takes another flower to smell it.

Scarlett face palmed. This cannot be happening, how is it that a human was able to attract a mermaid and now Aaron wants to be with her? Her whole world was crumbling.

"Oh why Neptune why!?" Scarlett exclaims. The her eyes shut open in horror when he realized something.

"What will your mother do when she finds out are in love with a human?"

Aaron's eyes went wide, and he accidentally crushed the flower in his hand,"Oh crab cakes," Aaron says, he gets up and starts to panic.

"Oh man why didn't I think of that!?" Aaron swims back and forth, "Not only will she have my head, she'll kill me!"

"...What's the difference?" Scarlett asks.

Aaron was starting to feel ill. He remembered his mother's hatred towards humans and because he met Erica and he rescued her from drowing his mother will be furious.

"She will never accept Erica! And after she kills me, she'll go after her and do who knows what to her!" Aaron panicked, "And she'll probably create a title wave and destroy Erica's land!"

Aaron now felt really dizzy.

"Oh no!" Aaron said as he was about to faint. Luckily Scarlett caught him and laid him down. He took a deep breath trying to think.

"Okay, what am I going to do?" Aaron asked.

Scarlett rubbed her head, then said to him,"Maybe it is best if you forget about her Aaron. It is for the best."

Aaron had a sad look on her face. Maybe Scarlett was right, they came from different worlds, she was a human and he was a merman.

Besides, she has legs and...well he doesn't. What if he can't make her be happy? And what if she didn't love him back? Sure he was in love with her but what if she didn't feel the same way?

Besides it will be for her safety from getting killed by his mother.

The image of Erica popped into his head again. When he saw her for the first time he felt that the world made sense for the first time, her smile had lighten up his whole world.

Then when he remembered holding her on the beach and he sang to her. He couldn't help it but feel his heart skip a beat.

 _When I held her, close to my heart,_

 _I felt some kind of magic between us._

Scarlett stopped her rant as Aaron sang again. He swam to a pile of flowers and picked one and danced crabs, fish and all the other sea creatures see him and join in.

 _I'll be with you always, I'll walk on land!_

 _I'll be part of your world you'll see!_

Scarlett was in distress as Aaron sings more. Aaron taps on the turtles shells to add the beat and the fish sings back up.

Aaron spins up once more and sings.

 _Cause baby you're the best,_

 _Watch and you'll see, I will walk on land with you_

 _Dance with you all night, under the moonlight_

 _spin you, twirl you_

 _and hold you and never let you go!_

Aaron flips and the fish follow

 _Watch out girl! Cause I'm coming to love you_

 _Cause I will be!_

Aaron spins and sings one last time

 _Part of her world!_

"This can't be happening!" Scarlett exclaims. Aaron stops singing and he swims off, Scarlett panicks.

"Aaron please! You're making a big mistake!" But the boy was gone, leaving Scarlett alone.

"Scarlett!" Nigel the seahorse was looking for him, when he see's the crab he was relieved.

"The queen wants to see you about something very important!" the seahorse exclaimed.

"About what man?" Scarlett asked.

Nigel was looking back and forth nervously.

"She wants to speak to you..oh uh..something about Aaron!" Nigel swims away.

Scarlett gasps in horror."She knows!"

Scarlett knows, if the queen does know that Aaron saved the girl, he will not live to see her again. The consequences Aaron will face will be brutal, regardless that he is Tritannia's son or not.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun! And for Aaron's song It's "Nobody does it better" by Carly Simon from the 007 movie opening, but I managed to make up most of the lyrics at the end so it'snot copyright. And I hope you liked the mashup of that song with "Part of your world" I just came up with the rest of the stuff in my head lol.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review:)**_


End file.
